


Damn son

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: James is at the end.
Relationships: James Robson/Vern Schillinger
Kudos: 2





	Damn son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



”You’re weak,” says Vern and Robson hangs his head.  
”I killed him,” says Robson. ”I killed the man who pragged me.”  
”Still a pussy, James.”  
”Don’t,” says Robson. ”Don’t talk to me like that.”  
”Boy,” says Vern. ”I will talk however I like.”  
”Fuck you,” says Robson.  
”i won’t kill you cause you had my back,” says Vern. ”Now go.”  
Robson does.

*

His father called him weak and then beat and raped him. It was after he was found with a blonde boy with a smart mouth. He had a type.   
James didn’t get to kill his ftaher, but he killed Cutter.  
He’s not weak.

*  
”You have aids,” says Gloria, her warm brown eyes far too lovely.  
”Yeah, figures,” says James.  
It’s a death sentence. Years from now it won’t be.

*

”Can I suck you?” James asks Vern.   
”Well..” says Vern but nods.  
He sucks meakly but knows his poison will get to Vern in the end.  
He might not die yet, but he will suffer.  
It’s enough to know that thinks James as he chokes on daddy’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> written for this wish: Wish #06
> 
> Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Schillinger/Robson  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: the tides have turned  
> Canon/AU/Either: Canon  
> Special Requests: Anything with these two. Would love a little more on Robson's messed up backstory too and how he got to where he got to.  
> Story/Art/Either: Either


End file.
